


A thank you kiss

by AthenaHunter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaHunter/pseuds/AthenaHunter
Summary: Jester thanks Caleb for all he's done for her.Context in episode 91 (but only minor spoiler)
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 47





	A thank you kiss

As Jesters eyes wandered the party, she smiled gleefully, the warm lights from Caleb's spell light the room, the turn out was so much smaller than she would have liked, the Traveller is amazing after all he deserves all the followers, the room was filled with loud music playing through Jesters and others own magic, he eyes caught members of her team, all within their own conversations

Fjord and Caduceus sat alone at a table, talking to each other ever so often, but mostly people watching

Beau was in a push up contest with two followers of the Traveller who thought they could beat her, spoiler alert they definitely couldn't

Nott was trying to start something, she was unsure as what, Yasha seemed unsure also but followed Nott around anyway

She couldn't find Caleb amongst anyone, or anywhere in the room, 

until he finally found him after looking to the balcony

Caleb was leaning against the thick wooden rail, Frumpkin summoned laying on the rail, his eyes wandered over the blue ocean, a slight idol grin was on his face, as he slowly pet his cat

Jester couldn't resist but to join him.

She felt the cold hit her as she stepped away from the party, it didn't bother her though,

As she stepped closer to Caleb he didn't seem to notice her, she tapped on his shoulder to get his attention,

He jumped slightly "Sorry" she whispered

"It's okay, you don't need to apologise" he replied,

His smile was just as soft as before, as if looking at something just as beautiful

"So, Traveller Con what you thought it would be?" He asked his eyes jetting to the group behind them, the warm lights from his spell contrasted with the moons natural glow,

"Yes and no" she replied, leaning against the wooden rail next to him,

"In a good way of course" she laughed, and the both of them fell quiet, enjoying the other's company, and the beautiful ocean.

"Hey Cayleb" she spoke up again after a moment, turning her body to face him

"Jah?" He asked mimicking her movement,

And before she could fully process what she was about to do, she pulled him by the lapels of the green cloak he was wearing in honor of the event, and she placed her lips to his,

She let go so the kiss was only fast and sweet, Caleb's face had turned completely red "thank you" she whispered as they were still close before letting go, straighting the lapels and walking away,

As she walked away and joined the party, she could feel Caleb's shocked gaze still on her, she blushed softly biting her lower lip,

If that's what it feels like everytime, she is upset at herself she didn't do it sooner.


End file.
